Different
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. "Sometimes it’s hard being the different one. But when we’re both different we’re kinda the same. In that, we’re both different, from the others."


_Inspired by Kevin's "I'm Different" speech, which just about made me melt.  
Gah. I'm such a romance nerd when it comes to Kevin Lucas._

_Dedecation: for Tna-Alysse. You make me smile. :) See?_

**Different.**

Kevin waved goodbye to the mime from France. She had been nice to hang out with and the miming was fun, but Kevin couldn't go more than a few minutes without talking. It was just who he was. Nick would make a good mime. He could go for hours on end without saying a word.

As soon as he closed the door he heard the familiar voice of the little, brunette, athletic girl from his school.

"And I baked these to make up for the whole thing. Nick your ones are sugar free, of course." He didn't know how she managed to do it but every sentence she spoke seemed filled with affection. Even when she was mad at him for forgetting Stella's birthday she had yelled at him out of affection for her best friend. There wasn't a mean bone in Macy's body. She was perfect. Nice and sweet and kind and thoughtful and beautiful.

"Thanks Macy, but, really, we forgive you. We know it was an accident."

"Yeah, we're cool." Joe told her putting his arm around the brunette.

For some reason Kevin felt his heart skip a beat.

It was doing that a lot lately.

He should probably make an appointment to see a doctor.

He watched as Macy froze and he knew what was going to happen.

Unfortunately neither Joe or Nick seemed to notice and they moved away, their baskets of cookies in their hands.

_Uh oh._ Kevin thought as Macy's body started to waver slightly.

He darted over and held out his arms just in time to catch her.

"Macy? Are you okay?" He asked before lifting her up and carrying her to the sofa.

She nodded before opening her eyes. "I am now. Thank you Kevin."

Kevin smiled but he secretly wished he had the same affect on her that Nick and Joe did. But then, he never really had that affect on girls.

"Um," Macy started. "Don't tell Nick or Joe but I spent longer on your cookies."

Kevin knelt down beside the sofa until he was at eyelevel with Macy.

"I remembered you like colourful ones so yours have icing…"

Kevin found himself grinning.

"That's really sweet of you Macy."

Macy smiled but her smile faded and she pulled herself up on the sofa.

Kevin looked up at her with worried eyes.

It wasn't often Macy didn't smile.

"Kevin," She started, her voice quieter than usual. "If I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?"

Kevin stood up and then sat next to her.

"Of course. I can't help but tell the truth, remember?"

She half smiled.

"I know. It's one of the things I love best about you."

Kevin's heart skipped a beat again.

He really was going to have to get that checked out.

"Kevin, am I odd?" She looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, watching as her hands started wringing around each other.

"I've just…I've always been the weird one…I've always been … _different…_ I just want to know if that's how people see me… I mean, I have lots of team mates and acquaintances but Stella's my only friend,"

Kevin winced at hearing that. He thought he was her friend.

"And I've only ever been on two dates. One with Stella's cousin and one with Randolph…"

Kevin remembered how hurt he'd felt when Macy had created her perfect guy to look like Nick and not him. But he felt he kinda deserved that. After all, he'd been too busy hanging out with Cheerleaders. It was his own fault. He watched as her hands kept winding around each other. In an attempt to calm her obvious nervousness he reached across and took one of her hands.

He felt her jerk a little at the touch before noticing the tingling feeling that was spreading from his finger tips up through his body.

It was nice.

"Macy, I know what it's like to be different. I'm not like my brothers. People don't look at me the same way as they look at them. They don't talk to me the same way. But being different isn't such a bad thing if you've got someone to share it with. If we're different together then we're not really all that different, are we?"

He'd used a speech similar to that recently. No one had understood it. But it seemed as though Macy did because her eyes got lighter and she was nodding.

"So, we can be odd together then?" She asked a small smile crossing her features.

Together?

Kevin liked the sound of that.

"Together." He nodded.

Macy smiled a little bigger and removed her hand, as though ready to get up and leave from their moment.

Kevin wasn't having that.

He reached out and took her hand a second time.

She looked at him in puzzlement and he shrugged.

"Together," He reiterated. "Otherwise described as hand-in-hand."

Macy giggled slightly and suddenly Kevin felt something surge inside him.

Before he realised what he was doing he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Macy's lips.

A moment later he pulled back, quite liking the tingling feeling that was spreading through him.

He'd kissed several girls in his time and nothing ever felt as good as that.

Macy looked down at their intertwined hands, a small blush creeping across her face.

"I think I like being different." She muttered.

Kevin shook his head.

"You're not different Mace. You're special."

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling .

"You're special too Kev."

Kevin beamed and he felt as though his body needed a second fix of that tingly feeling.

I guess being different isn't so bad, once you've found that someone special to share it with.

* * *

_I'm lame. I'm totally infatuated with Kevin Lucas. It's quite pathetic really. Does he have to be so friggen cute? Grr._


End file.
